Hideki Kamiya
Hideki Kamiya （神谷 英樹　''Ｋａｍｉｙａ Ｈｉｄｅｋｉ''), born in 1970, in Matsumoto, Japan, is a director at PlatinumGames, and former designer at Capcom and Clover Studio. Career After he graduated from college, Hideki Kamiya applied to numerous game developers. He was turned down by Sega and had an application with Namco. However, Namco wanted Hideki to be a game artist as opposed to a game director. Kamiya later joined Capcom in 1994, where he worked as a planner for the first Resident Evil. At Capcom he worked on many other tiles titles, most famously Devil May Cry and Resident Evil 2. Hideki Kamiya, as well as Inaba Atsushi and Shinji Mikami, later started working at Clover Studio, a subsidiary of Capcom known for many games including God Hand, Viewtiful Joe and Ōkami. This company was later shut down by Capcom's Board of Directors in 2007, with Capcom keeping the rights to the franchises. After this, Kamiya, again with Inaba and Shinji, set up SEEDS Inc., which was later merged with ODD Inc. to form PlatinumGames in 2007, which included many other ex-Clover Studio employees, after that Kamiya worked worked on various games, and is even working as the director of Scalebound as well as the supervisor for Bayonetta 2. PlatinumGames PlatinumGames was founded under the name Seeds, Inc. on August 1, 2006 by Shinji Mikami, Atsushi Inaba and Hideki Kamiya. In May 2008, the company, now renamed to PlatinumGames, announced a four-game deal with publisher Sega. The games involved in the development and publishing deal included Bayonetta, a "stylish action game" for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 directed by Kamiya. The game was considered as the successor of Devil May Cry with Kamiya having used its latest sequel Devil May Cry 4 as part of his research. First announced at E3 2012, Kamiya directed The Wonderful 101 for the Wii U, which was released in September 2013. He also supervised production on the sequel to Bayonetta, Bayonetta 2, released on the Wii U in October 2014. Kamiya has stated he is interested in making a new Star Fox game, and due to a lot of fans asking him on Twitter over and over again, he was encouraged to submit ideas to Nintendo without success. Eventually, PlatinumGames did end up working with Nintendo on the next installment of the Star Fox series, entitled Star Fox Zero, and its companion game Star Fox Guard, both of which were released in April 2016. Kamiya was working on Scalebound, a new action role-playing game for Microsoft Studios until its cancellation in January 2017. Currently, he is presumably working on the third installment of the Bayonetta series, and he also serves as supervisor for the upcoming Nintendo-published action game Astral Chain. Resume *''Bayonetta 3'' (TBA) - director *''Scalebound'' (cancelled) - director *''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - writer, supervisor *''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - director *''Bayonetta'' (2009) - director *''Ōkami'' (2006) - story, director *''Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble!'' (2005) - game design, story *''Viewtiful Joe 2'' (2004) - story *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations'' (2004) - voice actor *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2003) - director *''Resident Evil 0'' (2002) - Original game designhttp://www.mobygames.com/game/gamecube/resident-evil-zero/credits Resident Evil 0 (GCN) credits - MobyGames] *''Devil May Cry'' (2001) - director *''Resident Evil 2'' (1998) - director *''Resident Evil'' (1996) - system planner[http://www.mobygames.com/game/playstation/resident-evil/credits Resident Evil (PS) credits - MobyGames] *''Arthur to Astaroth no Nazo Makaimura'' (1996) - planner External links * Kamiya's blog at Platinum Games * Kamiya's Twitter page *Hideki Kamiya at Wikipedia *Hideki Kamiya at IMDB *Hideki Kamiya at RAWG *Hideki Kamiya at Mobygames Category:PlatinumGames Staff